


完全标记

by Shanley_99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanley_99/pseuds/Shanley_99
Summary: Omega被标记了，被一个陌生的Alpha。
Kudos: 1





	完全标记

**Author's Note:**

> 梗灵感来源于：米国度《被一個不是自己男朋友的Alpha給完全標記了[ABO]》，原文是HE的，可我看开头O对前任执著的感情就觉得很悲伤，然后就有了这篇。

Omega被标记了，被一个陌生的Alpha。

完全标记，匹配度高，几乎无法清洗，手术风险极高，父母也并不同意。

Omega本来是有男朋友的，是个很阳光的Alpha，双方见过家长了，不出意外本来年底就能结婚，匹配度还没来得及测，但Omega很爱他。

Alpha也是被人陷害的，酒会上被人下了药，没有Omega也会有对头安排的别的O。收集证据把对头送进了监狱，终身监禁，可有什么用呢，完全标记又不可逆。

被标记了的O几乎无法克制生理上对A的依赖，发情期会有异于常人的痛苦，抑制剂打多了渐渐也没那么管用了。总也不能让父母提心吊胆的活着，Omega终于答应和Alpha结婚。

婚前Omega去见了前男友，对，现在也只能称作前男友了。前男友说不怪他，这也是没办法的事，希望他幸福。Omega想说我还爱你，想问你还爱我吗，可是没能说出口，说了对对方来说也是一种伤害。

分别时，Omega没忍住还是冲上去抱了对方，可身上的Alpha信息素实在是浓烈，前男友下意识的就推开了他。双方僵在那里，前男友一脸抱歉，可最后什么也没能说出口。Omega先说了再见，离开了。

婚后很快就迎来了发情期，Omega再强大的意志也没能抵过生理本能。在生熬了一夜后，伴着第一缕阳光推开了Alpha的房门。

Alpha一夜没睡，浓郁的Omega信息素在刚爆发时就被标记他的Alpha捕捉到了，他忍了一夜，下身痛到麻木，但他不能做主动的那个人。

Omega一推门，Alpha就床上坐起来，双方相顾无言。AO信息素像磁铁一样粘合起来，迅速的打破了平静的表象。接下来的事，顺理成章。

有了第一次，就很快会有第二次，第三次。Omega逐渐麻木，搬进了Alpha的房间。

Omega像是看开了，重新开始工作。在家里待着的时候也不再那么冷漠，渐渐的非发情期的时候也开始有性生活了。节假日的时候也会带着Alpha回去看看父母。

Alpha觉得一切都在往好的方向发展，即便Omega不愿意生孩子，工作似乎有点忙，但时间会治愈一切的。

很快三年过去了。

Omega也从原来的部门经理升级到了地区总监，工作没那么忙了，也不怎么加班了。Alpha觉得日子也算真真正正步入正轨了。Alpha想着是不是也要调整一下自己的工作，配合Omega，也多花点时间在家里，是不是也可以考虑去度个假，要个孩子。

可不巧，临近年关，大家马上又忙了起来。Alpha想着也就今年了吧。

公司年会上，Omega遇见了前男友。前男友是临时代替上司过来的，见到Omega着实吓了一跳。

前男友讲Omega变了很多，以前总也没那么上心工作的，几年不见都升了好几级了。Omega笑说总要换换日子过嘛，还问他找到对象没，要不要给介绍。

很快到了春节，按顺序今年该去Omega家过新年了，Omega刚好又升了职，年过得喜气洋洋的。顺着气氛，Omega讲给父母买了新房，在新区，是栋小别墅，环境极好。Alpha没什么意见，Omega自己赚的钱当然要拿来孝敬父母的，还主动说要承包装修工作。

年后，很快又到了那个日子。Omega在酒会上第一次遇见Alpha的日子。Alpha似乎忘记了是哪一天，也或许是心照不宣的不再提起。可Omega还记得。

这一天，Alpha出差了。Omega想或许这就是天意吧，连老天爷都在帮我。Omega订了一束黄玫瑰，三天后送给Alpha，设置好定时发送的早晚安，然后关上所有的窗，打开了煤气。

三天后，Alpha回家，在家门口遇上了送黄玫瑰的快递员，然后带着黄玫瑰，迎接了Omega的尸体。

没有妥协，没有接受。努力升职是因为给父母买了高额的养老保险，小别墅是精装修的，工作不忙了是因为辞职了在做离职交接。

Alpha崩溃，后悔为什么出差，后悔为什么事事都顺着Omega，以至于是真的开心还是假的开心都看不出来。

Omega留了三封信。

给Alpha的讲，我买了黄玫瑰给你道歉，希望你能遇见一段不意外的幸福。

给父母的讲，要每年带小雏菊来看我。

给自己的讲，愿我来世做个Beta。


End file.
